fliplinestudiosfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:JK55556/Wiki Update - April 20, 2019
The FCT19 is done! |-|Wiki News= Captain Lychee Bot + Anonymous Users The majority of voters decided that Captain Lychee Bot should be demoted, so the bot’s rights were removed on April 9. However, voters also decided that anonymous users should not be able to edit. This brings up a problem: Although some anonymous users have been warned and/or blocked, there are a few who have helped the wiki, such as the creator of Papa's Wingeria 2.0. It would be quite unfair to punish all of them for something that not all of them do. Imagine if one bureaucrat suddenly started to vandalize pages. Let's say that I demoted all the bureaucrats and protected all the pages because of it. I'd be punishing everyone else for something that one person did, since no one would be able to edit anymore. If you are a staff member and you are concerned that you will have to rollback pages every day, well, I'm sorry. You're a staff member. You were promoted to moderate the wiki because you showed me that you were a great contributor and great at dealing with situations. Anonymous users will continue to be allowed to edit here. However, we will be much stricter with their edits than with regular users. Every time a staff member has to undo an anonymous user's edit on a page that's not their own, the affected page will be protected for two weeks. That should halt vandalism extremely quickly. If not, we will take further action. New Scripts Recently, I added a few CSS and JS scripts to the wiki. The first two have no visible disadvantage, but the last four scripts may be controversial. If you dislike the new look of the leaderboard, polls, Special:WikiActivity, and the "back to top" button, please comment below. *ChainQuotes - Lets you shift click quote buttons to quote multiple messages. *MessageBlock - Automatically sends a message to the user you are blocking while in Special:UserRights. *ModernLeaderboard - Modernizes the leaderboard. *ModernWikiActivity - Modernizes Special:WikiActivity. *ModernPolls - Modernizes polls. *ModernBackToTopButton - Changes the old “back to top” button to a modern circle with an arrow. |-|FANDOM News= Jyappeul requested that I add this section back in so he can understand what's happening in Fandom. I'm not putting the technical updates back, rather, I will give a general overview of everything that's happening. *A fix for a bug where images are being downloaded as "octet-stream" is in the works. *Various lifestyle wikis were migrated from wikia.com to wikia.org. This wiki got migrated to fandom.com since it's a games community, but wikis on religion or sensitive topics don't really fit the "fandom" category. *The drafts feature may be disabled soon until Fandom can fix all the bugs, as the feature is causing many problems across many different wikis. |-|WAM Scores= WAM Scores since the last wiki update. * Apr 07: 3175 * Apr 08: 2603 * Apr 09: 3172 * Apr 10: 3288 * Apr 11: 3253 * Apr 12: 2966 * Apr 13: 3092 * Apr 14: 2800 * Apr 15: 2840 * Apr 16: 2595 * Apr 17: 2454 * Apr 18: 2422 * Apr 19: 1953 AVERAGE: 2816.38 (average decrease of 723.53 compared to the two weeks from Mar 25 - Apr 06) Represents the highest WAM score over the two weeks. Represents the lowest WAM score over the two weeks. |-|Other Stuff= Fandom Customers Tournament 2019 The Fandom Customers Tournament 2019 has finished after 3 successful months! The tournament was extremely fair, so we know that the results of this tournament were the true opinions of the users, unlike previous tournaments. Also, let’s be grateful that we finished the tournament successfully without any major problems. Hopefully, the FCT18 issues never happen again. A special thanks goes to Luis, who has spent countless hours putting together an amazing tournament that adds excitement to the wikis. He’s done a great job, and without him, there wouldn’t be a tournament. Also, thank you to: *DeluxePizza and his customer Zack - #1 in the tournament from this wiki! *Mrtigerfan101 and his customer Ella - #2 in the tournament from this wiki! *Fanofkinopio and his customer Kumi - #3 in the tournament from this wiki! These three users created three amazing customers who were crucial to this wiki’s success in the tournament. These customers made it the farthest in the tournament out of every other customer entered to represent Flipline Studios Fanon Wiki and they prevailed against the strongest customers from all three groups. We’re proud to have these customers and their creators on this wiki. Character Adoption AnimatronixXD recently created a character adoption page. On the page, there are two sections. *Section 1 - A user sees a character (or multiple) that they like on this wiki and and want to adopt him/her/them to add a Flipdeck, information, new styles, etc.. The user puts the character(s) down on the list in the first section. An admin will then approve or reject the adoption request. If rejected, the admin will send a message explaining why. **Note: Don’t request to adopt characters from active users or newly inactive users. For example, I wouldn’t try adopt Fanofkinopio’s customers (or Jyappeul’s, Meandcrazy’s, Lorenz’s, etc) **Note 2: Admins are not allowed to approve their own requests. They must wait for another admin to approve or reject their request. This rule also applies to JK. *Section 2 - A user has a customer (or multiple) that they do not want anymore. The user puts the character(s) down on the list in the second section. Then, a different user decides to adopt it. The user will put (adopted by username) next to the customer’s name, and the customer is his/hers. No admin approval is required! |-|2 Polls= Featured Poll Quick Info Poll On a scale of 1-5 (1 being terrible and 5 being excellent), please rate your enjoyment level of the Fandom Customers Tournament 2019. 1 2 3 4 5 Category:Blog posts Category:Wiki Update